


Kiss Of The Vampire

by XCookiesXFreakX



Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: Abuse, Biting, Blood, Blood Play, Blow Jobs, F/M, Master/Slave Play, Reader is trying to be submissive, fetishes, maid outfit, sucking, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 14:34:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4964389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XCookiesXFreakX/pseuds/XCookiesXFreakX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader gets bored of always being forced by the Sakami to do anything but when Kanato tells Ayato she broke something.She has to pay for that thing and even if a perverted redhead with dark green eyes by the name Laito stalked on them..Boy this couldn't go more wrong~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Of The Vampire

"Seriously, you are completely inept for do something right, aren't you?" The famliar red head yelled down at your shaky form that was kneeled down to pick up a vase that you didn't broke.

Let's resume, Kanato had just broke a vase and then called for Ayato because he knew the familiar red head had a sick pleasure to torture your body whenever he wanted and when you always ended up in trouble.

Huffing, you clicked your tongue and ignore the male's pesky cusses in your way, only to pause, look up at him with wide (e/c) eyes once he said something a special punishment set up only for you.

And judging by the michievious glint in his emerald orbs, you knew it was something sexual going to happen.It wouldn't be the first time, the redheaded idiot did something to your body. At first it were simple kisses and bites, then it got to more carresses and even gropping which in the end resulted with you sleeping with one of the triplets. The most troublesome one out of the bunch.

"Oi! Answer to your Ore-sama, [Name]. Tch, you are completely ignoring me...What an disobeying girl you are~ Should I punish you hard or extra hard?" His breath fanned against your ear before he bit it, chewing on the lobe before his fangs pricked into the skin and draw out blood, making loud sucking noises which made you tighten your hold on your skirt, breath coming out rather ragged while your eyes wide up in size.

He was tring to sex you up! You simply knew it! God,and he simply knew how to make you turn into a poodle in his arms. Smirking, Ayato turned you around, caging you to the floor while his eyes stared in your (e/c) orbs making you twitch and shiver. Why was he even looking so lovingly at you? After everything he put you thought, you couldn't be serious right now to think he actually cared for you,no? Are you that foolish? He's a vampire after all.

Furrowing your brows,you simply slapped him and glare daggers at his surprised face, pushing against his chest to crawl away from him and cuss being backed against a wall in the living room. In one of the darkest corners too. Just your damn luck!

"Get away! Stay away from me! I hate you..Y-you, monster!"You screamed, kicking under him only to grunt lowly, leaving out a quiet squeak once his hands creeped to rest on your thighs, making enough room so he could settle between your legs and glare down at you.

"The fuck is wrong with you?One minute you are whimpering and the other you cuss me?You have serious mental problems...Chichinashi, stop it and look at me."Pausing in your trashing, you looked up at him only to gasp and bit the inside of your cheek. Why was he even looking at you with care in his eyes?He always treated you like a rug or something that could be always replaced.

A little whine left your lips once you felt cold fingers creep upwards your shirt, lips pressed against the side of your neck while your fingers curled into the fabric of his jacket, holding him closer while he kept peppering kisses down the side of your jugular.

"A-Ayato?What are you doing?" You asked, muffing the little moans that slipped past your lips by tugging on his already halfway done shirt, grunting while doing so only to rub your nose against his cheek, urging him to bit into your neck if he really desired to do so."Let's move it to another room." He suddenly stated, after baring his fangs at the other side of your body where another familiar redhead was leaning closer.

"Ah! I was spooted by Ayato-kun...My bad...You won't share this sweet prey,no?"Laito asked only to stand up, watching Ayato throw you over his shoulder only to slap your bottom making you blush and hide your face behind your hands."She isn't my prey...She'll be more then that...unlike you, I want to settle down." He teased before walking down the hall and to his room.

So, what the heck he meant with those words? He really cared about you then? Oh man, all those perverted thoughts that filled your mind were starting to hurt to the point you just wanted a break but just for a while. Maybe in his arms too?

Being threw to the bed, you shrienked and sniffle, looking up at the male with wide eyes once he ripped your shirt off you, leaving you to yelp and try to cover your chest because you didn't wear a bra at home. Just who the heck would do that?

Raking your nails down his forearms, your smile wide up some more once he started to sniff your neck before baring his fangs again and sink them in your collar bone making you moan and shift under him, his fingers already making work of undoing your skirt and rub your inner thighs while your hands traveled to his lower back, pushing his pelvis to rub against yours.

Giggling at the sound of how many large gulps he took, you shivered, already feeling your mind heat and haze up in lust and due to the blood loose only to shift and ask the male if he could speed things up."Fine...I was enjoting teasing you, anyway. I guess I could give you a mini gift for not being a complete idiot."He muttered, leaning back to lick his lips in that sexy manner of his which probably made you get more wetter then you already were.

"Ayato-kun...please...give it to me." You pouted out, puffing your cheeks out like a little child, errupting a loud laugh from the male above you before his shirt was throw into a corner of the room, you being too busy scanning over his muscles, making you bit on your tongue and hold yourself back from leaning up and kiss or lick all the exposed skin.

His fingers played with the hem of your panties, cold fingers circling your hip bones before he leaned down, pressing soft and featherly like kisses before his main attention was set on your breasts. Groping and swirling his tongue over the perky nipples, making you moan his name out loud and arch under him, gripping his hair and tugging on it while wrapping your legs around his waist and keep rubbing against him.

"Ayato, Ayato, please~" You cooed in his ear making the vampire stop torturing your chest, leaning back after he sunk his fangs in your chest, barely being able to draw blood and nod at your desperate state, making work of jimming his pants down, enough to free his member, which was already hard and erect, ready to pound the living shits out of you.

It just made your mouth water some more only to wrap your arms around his neck, taking steady breaths to calm down your aching heart. It would be the first time you two did it because both of you wanted that. It would be the first time, you would cry his name out just because you wanted everyone to know who fucked you in that house. Who owned and was your lover, your master and your horny, teenager vampire, of course.

Gritting your teeth, you kept rubbing the back of his neck while he pushed inside of you, not wasting time in thrusting and angling his forceful and abusive movements to abuse your g spot making you cry lowder then before and you were damn surprised Reiji didn't walk in at how loud you two were being.

His lips found their place back to your neck, keeping on kissing and marking the skin in abusive love bites while his hands gripped your wrists, holding them above your head making you trash under him and keep calling his name, stating you were so damn close...So close your mind was swimming up and nothing else other then you two was present there.

Ayato angled his head to peer up at your pleasure filled face and lick his lips, being rather amused at how loud and needy you were when you fully enjoyed it. Moving one hand, he started to rub your clit in sync with his thrusts making your legs start loosing their grip on him, your orgasm crashing under you like a domino, while your lips parted to let out the loudest scream you had forced back by then.

Contently, you shifted only to push him back,to the male's utter surprise only to give him a coy smile and wink, enveloping his member inbetween your breasts, starting to give him a tit fuck while the redhead gripped your hair, forcing you to take him into your wet cavern, which you did.

Bobbing your head up and down, you kissed the tip and carress the sides with your tongue, feeling the shaft throb and twitch, signaling he was closer to his release only to take him deeper down your throat, speeding up your movements and moan loudly once he spilled all his seed down your throat, giving you a funny feeling and a good sample of how he tasted. Spicy and utterly animalistic. Just how you liked it.

"Heh, you sure know how not to be a tease at this, [Name]." Ayato muttered while giving your head soft pats only to tug you into his hold, placing the covers over your naked forms and let you bask in your warmth and light after a mindblowing orgasm.

"Oh, just shut up and let me enjoy this...Stupid redhead."You muttered, pushing his puckered face away from you while the male only laughed and kiss the back of your wrist, licking patterns on it making your blush darken up.

"How about a round two~?" He whispered rather huskily, tugging you on top of him and flash you that horny smirk of his.

**Author's Note:**

> I lost my mind doing this lemon request for another person.Guess Diabolik Lovers is on top now,no?


End file.
